Lunela Satel
Lunela Satel is a juggernaut currently in the Delta party, she formerly served in the army of the northern Elven kingdom under Field Marshall Darien Earl Sand-Over-Sea. She is the younger sister of Cpt. Riel Satel and the adoptive caretaker of Senko. She is a Paladin under an Oath of Conquest. Appearance Tall and well built, Lunela has light skin and blue eyes. Her hair is ash blonde usually kept in a pony tail that comes down to her middle back with a long and messy fringe. It is said that she strongly resembles her human father by Elves, and her Elven mother by non-Elves, and underneath her menacing look, she is as youthful and beautiful as she is terrifying. As a paladin of Corellon Larethian she wears a well crafted steel breastplate over a padded linen gambeson. She wears the mark of her God, a silver star on a blue background, in the form of an amulet on a silver necklace. Personality Initially born into a high class military family, Lunela shows a high level of authority among people of lower class. She is graceful and gentle when left unoffended, when angered her wrath terrifies even those of the highest orders. When it comes to her God, she will stop at nothing to carry out her mission, disobeying even the king of her land Athreos XII. Though from an outside perspective Lunela may be graceful and terrifying, beneath the surface she has a soft heart and little things often get to her which trouble her emotionally. Due to her commanding personality she keeps her troubles to herself. Lunela always has trouble finding solutions to problems, and would rather solve them with her sword, or a well placed bolt from her crossbow. Lunela always questions her orders, and will only carry them out if she believes them to be in the name of justice, she believes that any evil should be eliminated at any cost, though retreat should be an option if at any point the opposition is overwhelming. During combat with anyone she deems to be evil or a true enemy she becomes silent and wrathful, she can be cruel if it is required and is only concerned with the fight ahead of her, once she's gone, it's hard to bring her back around once she begins fighting, and any who get in her way will be struck down. Equipment Lunela currently wears a well crafted steel breastplate she acquired from a Kobold hideout in the mountains whilst on a mission with Senko Grenson and her former party members Aurelios Serra and Uzyr Meadowleaf. It seems light for its material construction. Inside of her bag is a masterfully made ornate silver dagger gifted to her by an old friend from her home town, it looks extremely expensive. She carries a long sword inscribed with the words "May Her Light Guide Them." which was a gift from her brother, it is her most valuable possession, it petrifies the undead. When using her sword she often carries a shield, she goes through a lot of them though, never seeming to find one that suits her well. Lunela's primary weapon is an old wooden heavy crossbow. She is extremely proficient in using it, able to hit shots from over 300ft, and at no disadvantage in close quarters. It is often noted by others that it is strange to see a paladin that prefers to use a ranged weapon over a blade. Powers and Abilities (Not done yet) text should be hidden by default. Category:People Category:Delta Members Category:Female characters Category:Heroes Category:Player characters Relationships Current party: Lunela met Farron Zendari shortly after dealing with the mercenaries at the Orc encampment led by Uruk, he immediately attempted to seduce her, complimenting her excessively. - Though at first he gained Lunela's attention, he was swiftly brought down to size when he attempted to also seduce Senko, bringing about a swift change of attitude in Lunela. "Lay a single finger on Senko and your head goes flying." - Lunela to Farron. Vizryn joined the party alongside Farron, though he hasn't interacted much with Lunela, she holds him in decent regards as he proved himself (semi) reliable in the fight for revenge against the ogres on the way back from the Orc encampment, earning himself the nickname 'Woodchuck' in the process. Sapphire appeared from the shadows moments after Lunela's old party left the Kobold hideout in the mountains, at first it seemed like she was a foe, but persuaded the party otherwise. Lunela considers Sapphire an ally, though she's wary of her due to her actions at the Orc encampment and hiding the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch. Lunela considers Sapphire a great cook and would choose to eat Sapphire's cooking over even a high quality tavern's food. Lunela met Senko in the king's courtyard, seemingly attempting to attack Uzyr Meadowleaf, it was later revealed that she was only trying to seduce him. Lunela saw that Senko required guidance and took her in as an adoptive daughter, giving her an allowance and teaching her how to fight through continual sparring. Lunela at one point converted Senko to the deity Corellon Larethian, and also performed the ritual to fully convert her. Senko is the only member of the party that Lunela sincerely enjoys being with. Previous party members: Uzyr Meadowleaf and Aurelios Serra were both recruited alongside Lunela by the king shortly after Lunela lost the artifact to the goblins. Lunela saw Uzyr as a lazy, old, tree-hugging bum, but considered him reliable and somewhat useful when it came to her mission. There wasn't much interaction between her and Uzyr, however she saw in him a valuable ally, and trusted that wherever he went, he would return briefly. Aurelios was to Lunela a partner in combat, she trusted him to always be able to cover her back and do the right thing, his skill with a blade however was no match for her ability with a shield. This all changed when Aurelios and Uzyr went missing on the day they were to leave the Orc encampment. Lunela now sees Aurelios and Uzyr to be deserters and betrayers to the mission, a great evil to the nation that she intends to purge.